pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Requests for Build Master Status/Skakid9090
obaby--Golden19pxStar 22:52, 6 July 2008 (EDT) just a quick note for everyone, Auron demoted me for removing Frv's vote over and over from a (bad) build while I was banned. The build was later trashed, as it was trash. — Skakid 22:32, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :So why did u do it. Also why did u get monthlong ban?-- 22:33, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::For trolling. =) — Skakid 22:35, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::Whyd u do it. You had the power :-(-- 22:35, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Just so happens that that was on the echo warrior? Brandnew. 22:37, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::your 1 month ban looks like a pussy next to mine on GWW --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 23:05, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Please gramps, tell me that story! (Gets closer to firebasket.) Brandnew. 22:36, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::If you measure epeen by ban length then Super Igor pwnz both of you. And that simply should not happen. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:57, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yeah, but he's a fag and keeps coming back, craving for attention. His epeen is epicly small :< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:59, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::1 year on GWW is very very impressive, much more so than a permaban on here. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 11:56, 24 July 2008 (EDT) uhhhhhhhhh bump —SkaKid ' 13:50, 6 August 2008 (EDT) what's going on sup '—SkaKid ' 18:37, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :Auron, stop being a lazy ass and promote him--Golden19pxStar 19:09, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::''Hasn't matured at all since he was forcefully removed from the position last time. I don't trust that he'll refrain from doing the same crap again. -Auron 21:40, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::I'm pretty sure that's not a matter of laziness. --Mafaraxas (talk) 20:32, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::Majority is winning though and, ska has shown signs of improvement, god forbid we have a little fun around here. --''' Angel ' 20:36, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::This isn't a democratic process. The point of the support and oppose is for people to actually provide evidence one way or another so the admins can make a decision, not to compare body counts. I'm not judging that skakid has improved or hasn't, just that it's solely up to the admins. --Mafaraxas (talk) 20:41, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, I know the admins have final say, just because Auron doesn't think so shouldn't mean Ska doesn't get promoted though. I think most of us here agree we need a (good) build master here other than Tab who is active and knows his stuff. Ska fits in perfectly, and so what if he isn't the best role-model around here. Does that matter when judging a build? --' Angel ''' 20:47, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Not the admins, the bureaucrats. As in, Auron and DE. So if auron doesn't want ska to be a BM, ska doesn't get to be a BM. cool, huh?--Golden19pxStar 20:55, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ojamo for bcrat [[user:Ojamo|Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'''Tell Me I Fail]] 20:56, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Not at all, PvX NEEDS a new BM, come on Auron. --''' Angel ''' 20:57, 17 September 2008 (EDT) Active Build Masters #Tab # nobody. promote him. -çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 19:56, 17 September 2008 (EDT)